Second Chances
by emoly01
Summary: While pondering a way to get his position as Fuhrer, Roy comes across the perfect way to exact revenge on Ed for his misbehavior earlier in the day, in the form of a homeless redhead with an extraordinary ability to read people.
1. Revenge Fell Right Into His Lap

It had been a long day for Roy Mustang. Dealing with the Fullmetal Alchemist was never an easy task, and becoming Fuhrer was hardly a walk in the park. He was so close... The position for Fuhrer was opening soon, and there were plenty of possible candidates, himself included. He had to do something to stand out. While he was already quite famous, and known for his acts of bravery when usurping Fuhrer Bradley, there had been plenty of other brave soldiers. One of them was another candidate to become Fuhrer. Olivier Armstrong.

She was a damn tough woman to beat. She was smart, and people would like her straightforward attitude after being duped by Bradley. Roy had to up her, somehow... Yes, his reputation was great, but so was hers. Reputation alone wasn't going to cut it, nor were promises of a brighter future. Olivier was much more direct than that. The people would eat her words up, and criticize his own. But he couldn't change his entire game plan or personality just because hers was formidable.

While he pondered this conundrum, he walked slowly down the peaceful streets of Central. It was summertime. Cicadas chirped into the night. He'd gotten out of the office late because of Edward, who had caused chaos during the day and everyone in the office had to stay late to clean up after the blond who had utterly disappeared. Without alchemy, Edward was a giant pain in the ass...

Roy couldn't blame him, of course. Ed's entire life had been devoted to the study of alchemy, and returning his and Al's bodies back to normal. The kid's goals had been reached, sure, but the entire meaning of his life was almost gone. Alphonse was growing up, too. He was moving on. And Ed was left with his life in the military, running silly errands for arrogant Mustang. Even then, Roy wasn't being consistent. He was too focused on becoming Fuhrer to deal with Edward. Naturally, Ed reached out to everyone. Through violence and general misbehavior.

And with that train of thought, he then pondered the conundrum that was Edward Elric.

He didn't realize he was headed towards Ed's apartment complex until he stood outside the door, hands in his pockets, looking up at the top of the building. About ten feet to his right sat a bunch of kids, probably twenty, just around Edward's age. He could smell the illegal drugs from a mile away. The ten feet just made it obvious. He gave them an irritated look, watching them smoke for a good minute. One of them just sneered at him, but they mostly ignored him, and talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Don't you kids have anything better to do?" he grumbled, more to himself than them.

"Hey, pops," asked the kid with the spliff, "Look'n for the brat?"

Roy turned to them. Were these Ed's peers? His neighbors? It wouldn't hurt to ask.

He approached them, and clarified, "You mean Edward. How could you guess?" The kid with the spliff handed it to the only girl there. She was pretty, dressed in a dingy tank top and torn pants. She drew from the spliff, long and hard. It was a shame. She had such beautiful wild red hair and such a little waist. The rest of them leered at her, but she clearly didn't care. There were four boys, all dressed nicer than she. Their pants weren't torn, and they wore light sweaters or leather jackets, whereas she had nothing to warm her. Not even shoes. She crouched on the ground.

One of the kids smirked. "He's the only military type around here, pops."

"Is he in?" Roy inquired. The four boys looked at each other. One of them shrugged.

The girl, having held her breath since her drag, let it go, and answered in a tight voice, "Blond kid? Stomps a lot, wears a red jacket?" The kids around her burst out in laughter and amazed, 'Duuude's and 'whoa's. Roy glanced between them all. What was amazing about her recounting what Ed looked like? Ed was rather memorable, after all. Roy nodded at her to continue. She sniffed, and took another drag. All of them waited patiently for her to hold it in, and let it go slowly. She coughed, and nodded. "He's..." She coughed again. "He's here."

"Dude," one of the least leering kids exclaimed, "How did you _know_?"

"Know what?" Roy asked.

The one who originally lit up the spliff answered, "She's like a fucking genius." He gestured to her, keeping his greedy eyes on her breasts. "She doesn't live here, man. Never been in Central her entire life. And that fuckin' brat hasn't walked by since she showed up, neither. She's like psychic or something." Roy raised an eyebrow and examined the girl once more, who was letting go another drag. When they all seemed to begin to ignore Roy again, he turned around and headed for the door. On his way there, he heard the next conversation.

The girl handed the spliff off to the next person and corrected the guy, "It's deductive reasoning. It's not fuckin' mystical powers. Thanks for letting me bum one, though." She stood up and brushed her pants off. They all protested, groaning.

"Come on, honey!"

"Stay awhile!"

"Don't be like that!"

She smiled wryly. "Sorry boys. I wasn't kidding when I said I was bumming you one."

"C'mon, we all knew what you meant," one of them called out.

"Yeah. At least one of us has to get laid," another one protested.

She sniffed. "I didn't promise anything of the sort. Bye, now."

"Hey wait a minute!"

A girlish gasp brought Roy's attention back to the boys, his hand on the door handle. He turned his head to look at them, and found the girl on the ground, three of the boys in the process of standing, one of them already hovering over her.

"We weren't going to give anything out for free, y'know," he leered, and began to reach for her. A white gloved hand grabbed the kid's. The kid looked up at the man who'd kept him from touching the girl, and he blinked widely at Roy. The military guy had been damn quick. Roy smiled dashingly at him and squeezed his wrist.

"I don't like to be a rough person," he said quietly, pleasantly, but the pain in the kid's wrist made the smile and tone more than intimidating, "but in light of what your next actions may be, I might have to change my mind about that." He let go of the kid, who stumbled backward a little bit. He wiped his nose, and glanced around at his buddies, who all seemed a little stunned and intimidated.

"You're just one guy," the kid informed him needlessly. Roy snapped his gloved fingers once to make his point, enough to singe the kid's eyebrows. The younger blinked in shock, stumbled backward a little, turned tail and bolted out of there, screaming about getting his ass kicked. His buddies followed soon after, tripping over themselves. Roy watched them go for a moment and turned around to see the girl, composed and nonplussed, brushing off her pants. He saw her bitten fingernails, the dirt caked onto her hands and feet.

"Deductive reasoning," Roy recalled out loud, "How did you know what Ed looks like?"

She looked up at him. "Tracks on the ground, indicated someone small, with heavy feet, one more so than the other." She gestured to the tracks which trailed off the sidewalk and cut through the otherwise untouched lawn. "At least," she added, "heavy enough to leave prints in _grass_. He's impatient, probably, if he's stomping around and cutting across the lawn. So he closed the door on his jacket." She gestured to the front door, a piece of red fabric sticking out between the door and the frame.

"And the blond hair?" Roy prompted.

"Hardly anything impressive," she answered with a wave of her hand. She met his eyes and smirked. "But I could tell you for a twenty." Roy could see clearly that this curvy girl needed some form of income, and had a nasty habit to waste money on. She could certainly use a twenty, maybe to buy food or new shoes, but it was obvious what she'd most likely spend it on.

"How about, instead of money," Roy suggested, "I give you a place to sleep and some shoes."

She chuckled. "You're being hypocritical. Telling those guys to back off and expecting me to get into bed with you?" She met his gaze, and saw his severe expression. He wasn't going to give her money, or make a move on her. She looked away, smirk gone. She waved her hand dismissively. "I make it a policy not to go into stranger's houses anyway."

He crossed his arms along his chest. "Use your deductive reasoning, brat." She glared at him with a fiery green gaze. "Do I _look_ like a bad guy to you?" She sighed and looked him over, eyes trailing up and down his body. She folded her arms and paced around him a little. He held up his hands, indicating innocence, and ready to be judged.

She hummed thoughtfully as she sized him up. "Clearly in the military. Very clean. You don't get dirty. High ranking, then." Her eyes raised off his pants and his shoes, to his chest and shoulders. "Chin held high, back straight. Either over confident, or extremely capable. Or maybe you just had a bitchy mom who insisted you sit up straight at the dinner table."

She sniffed again and rubbed her nose before continuing her evaluation. "Hair is clean and cut, but not styled. You either didn't have time this morning or you're not really as vain as you seem to be." Her eyes moved to his face. "You're young, in the military. Some kind of hero, probably in the Ishvalan war. You use fire." She took a few steps backward and ceased pacing. "I would never trust a politician, General Mustang." Her smirk was back.

He smirked as well. "I'm glad you know me, and upset you don't trust me therefore."

She shrugged. "Nothing personal. I like you better than General Armstrong."

Then, suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. Awful, wonderful revenge.

"Maybe you wouldn't trust a politician. How about the Hero of the People?"

* * *

At first, Ed didn't even know how to react. He stood in sweatpants and nothing more, in his studio apartment, in front of Roy Mustang and some homeless girl who reeked of marijuana. This pompous ass hole, who he'd pissed off earlier in the day no doubt, was trying to shove this arrogant little bitch onto him. Ed personally didn't have anything against her yet, since she hadn't even said anything, but that wasn't the point.

Finally, Ed asked in disgust, "Why did I even let you into my apartment?"

Roy smirked. "So you'll do it. I mean, you do owe me for the cleanup."

"It wasn't my fault!" Ed snarled ferally, flailing. "Havoc provoked me!"

"And Havoc was duly punished," Roy assured him firmly. "It's your turn now."

"Come on!" Ed groaned, "For all I know, she's bringing fleas and diseases into my home and _stealing my shit!_"

"Hey now," she interjected, smirking, "Don't give me any ideas. I used to be a kleptomaniac." Roy raised both of his eyebrows and turned to her, not sure what to think. She just grinned maleficently at the blond alchemist.

Ed rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "You can't stop being a klepto."

She purred, "Case in point. I've already stolen your pocketwatch." Ed's hands flew to his pocket, and found the silver watch sitting patiently. She burst out laughing, and Ed scowled firmly. He glared hard at Roy for a long moment, completely seething. Roy just smirked back, trying to hold in his own laughter.

He hissed, teeth gritted, "I'm _not_ putting her up."

Roy just continued to smirk, his ground firm. "I gave her permission to."

"It's not your home to invite her to!" Ed shouted, gesturing to her maniacal grin.

Roy shrugged. "Deal with it. You owe me, and I owe her."

The girl's smile dropped in confusion. "You do?"

He chuckled and replied, "Your secret about how you knew Ed was blond."

Her smirk returned, and she shrugged. "The boys were talking about him."

"What the hell were they saying?" Ed insisted, facing her.

"Only faggots have long blond hair, etc." she answered nonchalantly with a shrug.

Ed almost literally steamed with anger, fists clenched and teeth gritted. "Those mother-"

"Revenge for your pride has been taken," Roy assured him, clapping him on the shoulder. Ed looked up at him, not quite shocked out of his anger, because he was still irritated, but distracted enough that he wasn't about to run after the bastards who had called him a faggot. "In return for my kindness, you can show this young responsible young lady some kindness as well." Roy gestured to the girl again.

Ed pressed his lips together firmly. He glanced at Roy. Then her.

He held out his hand to shake. "Edward Elric."

She shook his hand back. "Carol."

Ed immediately took his hand back and turned on Roy. "She lied. I'm not taking her."

Roy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Does it matter if she uses a pseudonym?"

"Yes," Ed snapped. He turned back to the girl. "What's your fucking name?"

"Kay," she answered, smirking still. Ed narrowed his eyes suspiciously this time. He could tell if she was lying now... He looked her up and down. She was really pretty. Damn. But he didn't take well to liars. Her smirk turned to a more honest smile. "Kay Whitesfield."

Ed put his hands on his hips. "Don't give me that shit. You're lying about the surname."

"You're good," she responded, and grinning like crazy, she held out her hand again. "Honestly. My name's Kay Doe." Ed believed her this time, but his eyebrows drew together in confusion. He clasped her hand again and they shook, this time a little less curt.

"Doe?" he inquired.

"Don't have parents," she explained easily, dropping her hand to her side.

Ed grunted. "That's uncreative. You could have had any last name in the world."

She shrugged. "Wasn't my decision."

He apologized, "Sorry, but I can't take you. Mustang go-." He turned around and stopped. The two of them were alone in the apartment. His shoulders dropped. "You've got to be kidding me! That mother fucker ditched me with this hobo!" He kicked the coffee table over with his metal foot, shouting the entire time. Books and papers spilled onto the floor unceremoniously. Kay just took a step back from everything, and ignored Ed's temper. The studio apartment was nice, but minimal. One couch, the coffee table, a bed, cupboards, and ice box, and a stove. Clothes and books lay strewn about carelessly, and notes with chicken scratch handwriting accompanied them.

"So you're in the military, too?" she inquired, picking up a paper and analyzing it.

Ed grunted. "Yeah. I'm a State Alchemist." She put the paper down with a soft "ah" of understanding. Ed's eyebrows drew together again and he frowned slightly in confusion. "What was reaction for?" he asked, picking up the same piece of paper and glancing over it to see if there was anything revealing on it. There wasn't anything.

She shrugged and absently went through the books on a shelf. "I don't believe in alchemy as a science." Ed stared at her, dumbfounded for a long moment. His mouth hung open and his shoulders were absolutely slack. He quickly found an explanation and a solution to his question that he was quite comfortable with.

He asked, "Are you Ishvalan, then? Believe in the same creator?"

"Nah," she replied, "I just don't see the scientific basis. Alchemy is real, for sure, and it certainly isn't the work of the devil." She picked up a book and flipped through it. She put it back where she found it gently. "There is no energy involved with it. Nothing to make an object or substance simply _change_. If I draw meaningless circles on the floor, it won't do anything." She picked up another book. "If I draw an _array_..." She returned the book to its place after inspecting it. "Well, it doesn't look too different from meaningless circles, and it isn't of a different substance. It's just the arrangement of pointlessness that makes the difference."

"It works," Ed argued stubbornly, glaring at her. He suddenly disliked her strongly.

"But it's not science," she reiterated, tossing a book over to him. He scowled firmly as he caught it. She continued to ask, "Have you ever seen a basic alchemy book? Of course you have. Where have you ever read about how it works? Why it works?" She threw another one on the ground, becoming more vehement with each word, throwing more books on the ground. "No, they just tell you how to do it. The ingredients, the array, the research. For all that fucking research, you get experiment after experiment, and you never get a fucking explanation as to why it is possible at all." She threw her last book.

And Ed caught it.

They stared at each other for a long, intense second.

"So what is it?" Ed asked finally.

She ran a hand through her hair and collected herself. "Could be anything. A fluke of nature. A miracle. God, even." She rested her hands on her hips and exhaled loudly. "It could simply be magic. Or maybe it's fate. The stars and the planets and the human population align perfectly. The universe just allows it to happen. Or maybe the Gate allows human will to actually shape the world." She met Ed's sharp gaze at the mention of the Gate. "But it's not science."

Ed pressed his lips together firmly while she talked. He stated, "You've seen the Gate."

She responded easily, "It was a nice place."

"It was horrible," Ed contended quietly.

"It was blank, clean, and peaceful," she reasoned.

He snapped, "It was painful and frightening."

After a tense silence, Kay ran her hands through her hair and looked away, completely at ease again and without a care in the world. "Oh," she sighed dramatically, "Edward, won't we ever agree on _anything_?" She flopped down onto the couch, and propped her feet up on the arm of the couch. She threw her right arm over her eyes.

Ed snorted, and she heard him shift his weight. "You're dirty. You should shower."

She bolted upright, and grinned. "We agree on something. Lovely."

Ed gave her a look of pure incomprehension. "How can you stand mooching off of people? Don't you have pride or dignity?" he asked, watching her hop to her feet nimbly. He couldn't imagine living on the streets, or in someone else's house. It would be degrading. Even though his words were stinging, she didn't react at all. She just smiled.

"Oh, pride and dignity don't exist," she informed him dismissively with a wave of her hand, "At least, not for me. To me, it's just people being too stubborn to ask for help when they need it. And I need help." She approached the bathroom - the only separate room because it was a studio apartment - and smirked at him when she touched the doorknob. "I'll be more agreeable in the morning when I can think straight."

* * *

"Mustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang."

"What is it, Fullmetal?"

"How long do I have to put up with her?" Ed whined tiredly. The two of them sat in his office. Well, Roy was the only one sitting. At his desk, to be precise. His eyebrow twitched with irritation as he listened to Ed whine. The pen in his hand stilled. Around his desk sat incredible mountains of paperwork, and already a headache was forming in the base of his skull. Ed, on the other hand, was on the verge of a temper tantrum, lying down on the couch with his flesh arm resting over his eyes.

"It's been one night," Roy reminded him, jaw clenched.

"She sleeps on the couch," Ed whined, "I like sleeping on the couch..."

Roy dropped his pen and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You don't like a roommate."

"I liked Al," he reminded Roy loudly then grumbled, "He never slept on the couch."

"What do you want me to say?!" Roy burst out, raising his head abruptly.

"Tell her to leave!" Ed shouted back, sitting up and glaring at Roy.

"You do it!" Roy ordered him in exasperation. He exhaled and calmed himself slowly by counting to ten. "I'm busy," he added quieter. Ed, still frowning, pulled himself off the couch in exhaustion, and shuffled out of the room, still grumbling to himself.

* * *

Ed opened the door to his apartment, and froze solid in the doorway. He stared in disbelief at the woman in front of him. He knew he had given her permission to borrow some of his clothes, but he really didn't expect this. First of all, she was only wearing one of his military issue button up cotton shirts that Mustang loved to wear. Also, as a side note, Ed had forgotten he owned something like that, never mind it had clearly been ordered too large for Ed. She was a voluptuous woman, with great hips, decent boobage, and nice legs. It was nice to see that she was clean, too.

She blinked at him in surprise, having been leaning over to pick something up, exposing her nice ass and leggy legs and nice form in general. "Hey," she greeted him, standing up straight. This brought him out of his daze. He closed the door behind him, and, blushing furiously, shoved a bag from Roy into her hands. She looked inside, and hummed thoughtfully. "Isn't General Mustang so nice. Charity." She pulled out a pair of pants, a light and fashionable sweater, and some shoes.

"Go get out of that ridiculous outfit," Ed muttered, embarrassed.

She hummed. "Can do." She looked up, smiled wryly at him for a brief moment, spun around on her heel, and went into the bathroom. Once the door closed, Ed started to take note of his apartment. It wasn't exactly clean, but his clothes and books were separated, and the books from the floor had been placed in their original spots. The dishes had been done as well.

He called out to her, "You cleaned." He heard her laugh, but before she could reply, she began to cough. He frowned, and approached the doorway. "Kay? Are you choking?" She continued to cough for a few moments more.

She finally choked out, "I'm fine." He listened to her cough some more before she continued her response. "I just smoked a bit..." More coughing, in which Ed let that sink in. So she really did reek of marijuana last night. He hadn't imagined it. And Roy must have smelled it as well. She finished her sentence, "... a bit too much last night." The door swung open abruptly, and Ed saw her watery eyes and uncomfortable expression. It was in that awkward moment when they were a little too close for comfort that Ed realized he was taller than her. A strange sort of satisfaction swept through him.

"Mustang gave you an outfit," he realized aloud, "because he didn't want to give you money." A soft beat of silence. Then, "You're a drug addict."

Kay answered nonchalantly, "Maybe. I smoked for the first time in seven years and was judged immediately. It says something about the world. Not that I'm unused to being judged by others, but it's annoying."

Ed scoffed. "Seven years would mean you smoked when you were - what? Ten?"

Kay frowned, and corrected him indignantly, "I was fourteen." Clearly unhappy with him, she decided to push him aside so she could get through and create more distance. Ed kept his eyes on her while she walked away, towards the couch where she'd slept the night before.

"When are you leaving?" Ed asked, crossing his arms.

She plopped onto the couch and picked up a book. "When you kick me out, dear."

Ed shook his head, half in exasperation, half in disappointment. "Do you have a job?"

She shrugged, eyes on the book. "No."

"Then go get one!" Ed ordered her angrily, pointing toward the door vehemently. Her eyes left the page and examined his arm that gestured toward the door. She continued to look him up and down while he insisted angrily, "You might have had a bad childhood or whatever, but you're an adult now, so move on, get a job, and live a normal life!"

She chuckled humorlessly and turned back to the book. "Can do, boss."

Ed clenched his fist. "Don't mock me."

"Alright," she promised absently, "I'll get a job in the morning."

Ed growled in frustration, turned around and informed her coldly, "I'm going out. I won't be back until tomorrow night." As he spoke, he approached the door and yanked it open. "I'm going somewhere where I don't have to sleep on the floor." The door slammed shut behind him. Kay finally looked up from her book, expression solemn.

"Good bye, Ed."

* * *

Ed stared at the front door to his apartment for a long, long moment. No one was in the hall to bother him or distract him. He'd had a long morning, after waking up at Havoc's without a change of clothes or a razor to shave with. He'd left home so abruptly because he just couldn't stand someone being in his space like that. After talking to several people about Kay, he decided he'd overreacted and needed to help her get back on track instead of yell at her. As he stood in the hallway, he braced himself. He was determined to help this woman.

He reached out finally for the doorknob, and turned it. The door swung open. His apartment was in the same state it had been when he came home last. A little more organized, but not exactly clean. He stepped inside, his fiery determined expression turning into a soft frown. Maybe his apartment wasn't in the same state. It was empty of company. Where was Kay? He stepped further into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Kay? I'm home for my lunch break." he called out. As he did, his eyes landed on a bright pink sheet of paper. It clearly did not belong on the table with Ed's research. Hesitantly, warily, he approached the table and lifted the paper. His eyes skimmed over the black ink, the handwriting slanted and pointy, and some words spelled wrong.

_Ed, _

_I desided it was best too leev. See yoo arownd. _

_K _

He pressed his lips together in a firm line. He didn't know how to react. He'd been so determined to help her, and she just left before he could even try? Why? Did she feel unwelcome? He hadn't kicked her out or anything. How did it help anyone if she left? Now he was stuck with this sort of guilty feeling and he wasn't about to sit around and wallow in it, or try to forget about her. His jaw set firmly. He'd decided he was going to help her. A minor setback like this wouldn't deter him.

He stuffed the note into his pocket and left his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Just on time, his neighbors stumbled inside drunkenly. No doubt these had been the guys who she'd been with. There were two of them, and they were laughing too loudly. Ed grabbed one of their arms as they walked by, and they blinked at him owlishly.

"What's yer problem, man?" the one in his grasp slurred unhappily.

"The girl you guys shared a spliff with," Ed snapped, ignoring his question, "Where did you meet her?"

The other one glanced around nervously. "I don't know, man. The bitch was smart, but real prude. She ain't worth your time." Ed glared at him, completely unimpressed. His grip tightened on the fleshy arm he held, and the guy winced.

The one in pain answered, "The park a few blocks down." Ed let go of his arm and briskly headed towards the exit. "She's nothing but trouble!" the one he'd grabbed warned him, "Don't expect too much!" Ed ignored the shouts, and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him. He headed down the street, his angry thoughts swirling. What was she thinking? Didn't she understand how he would feel when she left?

It didn't take him long to get there. Even if he was short, he was quick and muscled. The park wasn't very park-like, given that it was in the middle of the city. It was simply a grassy, public square with a couple of trees and benches where people could sit and eat lunch or meet with friends. Ed looked around, his gaze sharp, for this girl. She had to be here, or he wouldn't know where to look for her. The sun shone brightly for such a miserable moment, when Ed found she wasn't there. He'd probably never see her again.

A frustrated cry tore from his throat, and left his lips, earning him some confused or weirded out looks, and some whispers about him behind his back. He knew it was childish to have a temper tantrum right then, so he just turned on his heel and stomped back to work, where he'd skipped his lunch for no reason. The office was only a few blocks away from his apartment, and he was halfway there already since he'd gone to the park.

He normally wouldn't care what the girl did. She was her own person, and wasn't any of his business. But somehow, over the course of a couple nights, she had become his business. He'd decided to help her, damn it. Jaw clenched in frustration, he skipped up the white steps of the building he worked at. She should have known that she was his business. She shouldn't have so selfishly left. She should have stayed home...

Growling under his breath, he flung himself up the stairs, inside the building. The office was on the third floor. What had she thought? That he was tired of her? That she was invading his space? What was her problem? He stomped down the hallway, and flung the office door open. Breda and Havoc looked up at him eagerly for a distraction from their work. They quickly cowered when they saw his mood.

He pulled up a chair at their quiet table, and roughly sat down. "I don't know what to fucking do now," he snarled and buried his face in his hands. "She just up and left," he muttered, muffling his voice in his hands. Still, Havoc nodded in appreciation for his feelings, and Breda, not known for his tact, just leaned back and crunched on some potato chips.

"I know how that is," Havoc lamented, "Girls never stick around with me, either."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Breda remarked loudly.

Ed lifted his head and glared at him. "I'm talking about Kay." Havoc and Breda let out a soft, "oh," in realization. Ed shook his head at them, and put his head back in his hands. "I wasn't going to relent. I was _going to help_ her, no matter what. Why did she leave?" He slammed his fists on the table, head raised. "This is so frustrating!" Havoc exhaled loudly, unable to think of anything to say.

Breda clapped Ed's shoulder. "That's a bummer, Ed."

"I thought you wanted her to leave," Kain piped up from the other side of the table. His head cocked sideways with his earnest curiosity. He glanced between the three of them. "Or did I miss something?" Havoc gave him a frank expression, and Breda smirked at the awkwardness of Kain's realization. Ed just looked really tired, staring up at the ceiling. "Well if you want her back," Kain advised with a shrug, returning to his work, "girls love it when guys chase them down. Just find her."

Ed groaned. "But she's _homeless_. Where do you find a homeless person?"

To that, no one had an answer.


	2. The Return Girl

Ed exhaled, hands stuffed in his pockets. He stood outside, his breath escaping his lips in a misty vapor. It curled in on itself, floated upward, and gradually but quickly disappeared into the cold, black night sky. He watched its quick lifespan, and his eyes refocused on the stars. He enjoyed the crisp, clean air of winter. He wasn't such a fan of his cold foot. But he liked the crunch of snow as he shifted his weight. Such small pleasures.

A couple stood behind him, near one of the benches, making out, hands all over each other. Except for their swapping spit behind him, it was a quiet night alone, and it was more than enjoyable. His mind wandered from the small pleasures of the small park, to Roy's recent success. He'd managed to come out on top when polls asked the people of Amestris who was preferred. The current Fuhrer would certainly take that into account when determining his successor. Still, the bastard didn't think it was enough and was forcing the team all to work as diligently as possible while under the eye of the Fuhrer.

"Don't have a girlfriend to make out with?"

Ed scowled. It had been months, but he could recognize that teasing tone of voice any day of the week. He returned his eyes to normal height, and faced the direction of that voice. There, in the snow, he saw someone he thought he'd never see again. A pale, freckled young woman with wild red hair and a feral grin. But something seemed off. Her cheeks were shallow. She wore the light sweater Ed had last seen her in - something once brilliant green, now so dingy - and in sneakers, not boots.

"I'm seeing a ghost," he whispered in disbelief.

She raised her shoulders and her eyebrows. "Just a cold girl, actually." He stared for another long moment, still in shock. She looked down at the ground and shifted feet. "I know you'll probably say no for a bunch of reasons," she said, not quietly or ashamedly, but avoiding his gaze for some reason, "but I was wondering if you could put me up. I'm sort of homeless." Her eyes landed on the romantic couple by the bench, who finally separated, held hands, and hurried off down the sidewalk. They were alone.

Ed huffed, and responded, "Yeah, whatever. Just don't run out on me again." Her head whipped around and it was her turn to stare at him in disbelief. He grinned widely. "Seeing a ghost, or a cold guy?" She blinked a few times and shook herself out of it.

"No, uh," she answered, "just surprised." She met his gaze. "You're nicer than I thought."

When she smiled earnestly, so unlike her, he just looked away, and snorted. "Sure. Let's go. It's cold out here." He turned around, and started across the park, to the sidewalk. She followed him, not quite quick enough to catch up so she could walk beside him, so she remained a few feet behind. After reaching the sidewalk, Ed waited a few seconds for her to catch up. She kept her eyes on the snowy ground in front of her, keeping an eye out for slippery ice. They were silent as they walked down the street together, comfortable in their own thoughts.

Finally, Kay spoke. "I didn't think you'd let me stay with you."

Ed replied reluctantly, "I'm over it. I was more angry about you leaving than anything."

She murmured a soft, "Oh," and said nothing more. Ed didn't find anything worth talking about either, so he just left it at that and they traversed the slippery sidewalk with care, again keeping to their own thoughts. They finally reached Ed's apartment building. Ed ignored the boys in the yard, standing and smoking a couple spliffs. Kay kept Ed between her and the boys, glancing covertly at them.

"Hey!" one of them called out, "It's that girl!"

"What girl?" one of them asked. To Ed, he was the one who had warned him that Kay was trouble. To Kay, he was the guy who had been least interested in her, and one of the last to linger when Roy had scared them off. Ed shot them all an evil glare, and they turned to each other, a couple of them grumbling. The one who had forgotten about her was the last to turn around, and looked at her curiously. If Kay remembered correctly, he was such a pot head that he often forgot how to say his own name. No wonder he didn't remember her.

Ed gently nudged her inside, his hand naturally touching the small of her back. She walked inside as directed, and he closed the door behind him. Kay was already heading for Ed's apartment door. She stood patiently as he followed her, pulled out his keys, and unlocked the door. He held it open for her, again just a natural social cue. She averted her gaze when he did, and stepped inside. He closed the door behind them.

"I can sleep on the floor," she offered, finally speaking into the silence. Ed turned to face her, having decided to lock the door behind him because he was feeling particularly paranoid tonight. He was surprised, and not, to find her sitting cross-legged by the heater, and removing her shoes and sweater. Under her sweater was her old tank top, and she hadn't been wearing socks.

Ed admitted haltingly, "I wasn't really that upset when you slept on the couch last time." He hesitated. "It's okay if you take it." He waited for a response, but found nothing. She was hunched over, her back to him, still cross-legged. "Is something wrong?" he inquired, and approached her. He knelt beside her, and she hissed on an inhale. He followed her gaze down to her feet. He'd expected as much. "I was worried about frostbite," he admitted, and stood to fetch something helpful.

Kay stopped him, though, grabbing his pant leg. "It's perniosis, not frostbite. I just need a steroid cream. I'll be fine." Ed hesitated, and stared down at her. She looked a lot thinner than when he'd last seen her. Unhealthily so. He glanced down at her toes, red and swollen with blisters of some kind. Something about this visit was so different from the last. She wasn't so confident. She was needy. Vulnerable.

"Sure," Ed agreed, and she let go of his leg. He went to his bathroom to search for some cream. Al came by once a year and replenished his stock of medicines and first aid kit, but he wasn't sure if he had anything... He rummaged around for a while in the cabinet and called out, "You don't happen to know what that stuff looks like, do you?"

"White, in a tube!" she shouted, "And if you find anything that's labeled Nifedipine, that would be extremely helpful!" Ed stared at the cabinet, and snatched the tube she described. There was only one, so that better be it. He glanced around, and read everything on the shelves. Nothing that sounded like Nifedipine. So he closed the cabinet, turned off the light, and returned to his guest on the floor. He handed the cream over.

She looked it over, examining it. "Not bad," she murmured, and squeezed some onto her fingers. She gingerly touched her toes, and treated them. Ed stood there, his arms crossed, watching pensively. "Lucky you," she told him absently, "I have no intention of leaving, and will fight tooth and nail so I don't have to go out into the cold. I'm staying as long as I possibly can." She finished one foot and moved to the next.

"Lucky you, I want you to stay." Her hands ceased movement and her head whipped around to stare at Ed incredulously. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and her mouth hung open slightly in an expression that clearly questioned his sanity. He explained, sitting down next to her, "You left last time before I could decide what to do with you. I decided I wanted to help you. Get a job, get on your feet, learn to read and write."

Her expression fell stony. "I can read."

"Really?" he asked. "You learned to spell since you last left that note?"

She looked away indignantly and muttered, "Most words are spelled phonetically."

Ed snorted. "I thought you said pride doesn't exist."

Her shoulders dropped. "I'm a woman. Women are full of contradictions."

Ed inhaled and continued despite her utterances, "Regardless of _what _exactly needs my attention, I decided to help you. And you can't get away." He strode to the couch and sat down. She swung around to face him, watching him uncertainly. He grinned. "So it's time to spill your guts. Why don't you ever try to get a job?"

Kay looked down at her hands in her lap, fiddling with the white tube. Reluctantly, she answered, "I'm not sure how to answer your question, honestly. I'm not disabled or anything, and I don't see why someone wouldn't hire me. I have nothing against people with jobs, or against getting a job myself." She sighed and closed the tube. "I've always lived like this. It started when I was too little to get a job, and there wasn't a clear indicator of when I should start being responsible. It seemed silly to get a job, too, when I've lived so long without one... It just wasn't necessary."

"Wasn't?" Ed asked for clarification. "What changed?"

She looked away from her hands, to her right. "I can feel myself getting older. My joints ache when it's cold." Her shoulders tensed, and she drew her knees up to her chest. As she spoke, her voice became increasingly quiet. "My hair will turn grey, or fall out, or both. I won't be able to seduce men the way I can now. I need to get my act together or when I'm old and tired, I'll be paralyzed in the snow, shivering and without anyone to help me." She pressed her knees to her eyes. "It's my fault, too. I killed him." It was spoken so quietly, Ed wasn't even sure what she said, particularly muffled from her legs and arms.

Ed wasn't sure what to say. He watched her dismal fetal position, examined her thin arms, and bony shoulders. When was the last time she'd eaten? He glanced over to his kitchenette. The dishes had piled up since she'd last been there. Finally, he asked, "What made you realize all those things?"

She lifted her head, smiling tiredly. "I found a grey hair." She pointed to her head. If she had told that to anyone else, she would have died of embarrassment. But Ed just listened, and smirked quietly. She chuckled humorlessly at herself.

"Hungry?" Ed asked, standing to find something to eat.

"Starving," she replied, getting to her feet herself, gingerly. And Ed believed her statement. He rummaged through the ice box and found some frozen chicken. He tossed it onto the counter, along with some frozen broccoli. Then he put some water on the stove to boil and grabbed the bread.

He told her, "I can give you a sandwich or something for now, but it's going to take a while for the chicken to thaw out." As he spoke, he pulled out four slices of bread, grabbed a knife, some peanut butter, and honey. Kay watched this, feeling more tired than she should have. She'd only woken up hours ago. She felt tears tug at her eyes while she watched such a domestic scene. Ed, beautifully imperfect, removing his jacket and boots, and continuing to assemble their sandwiches.

Finally, she turned around and brought it up again. "I'd prefer to sleep on the floor, by the way. I'm already borrowing your roof, and your heat, and eating your food." She hesitated. Then she finished, "I'm not taking your bed, too." She heard some of the cabinets open and close. A succession of uneven thumps (that was Ed walking) approaching her. She found a sandwich under her nose. Her eyes trailed up the metal hand, up the arm, where it met the shoulder, and up to his face.

He waited patiently for her to take it. "I'm a State Alchemist, lady. If I couldn't feed two people, I don't know how people with families can work in the military." She took the offered food, and stood there for a moment longer. Ed moved on, though, plopping down on the couch and devouring his sandwich in seconds. Kay seated herself on the ground, cross legged again, and chewed slowly. Ed eyed her warily. What was really wrong with her? "So what did you do after you left?" he asked conversationally, fishing for information.

She shrugged. "I wandered around, my usual thing. Bummed a few cigarettes when I couldn't hold back, begged for money, for food." She took another small bite of her sandwich, and swallowed it. "I showed off deductive reasoning to morons, won a few gambles. Then it got cold." She took another bite, and chewed slowly. Ed watched her monotone expression until she swallowed, and then she sighed. "I found someone to live with for a few weeks. It didn't last longer than that. I hopped from house to house, until I ran out of places to go. I went door to door, asking for a place to sleep. That's kind of when I saw you in the park."

"You're not telling me something," Ed accused her quietly.

She didn't look up at him. Just sat there, limp. "I met a few old friends earlier today. Well... I guess they're not friends anymore. They have a few problems with me." One hand immediately moved to her stomach, covering it, not a conscious gesture. "It didn't turn out well, but I can handle myself in a fight."

Ed snorted, and stood up. "Maybe when you aren't frozen and half starved," he contended, and sat down next to her. She gave him a reproachful look. He nodded at her stomach. "Lift your shirt." She sighed, and put the sandwich down on the coffee table. Then she did as she was told, and lifted her shirt to reveal her belly. Ed examined the bruising, and experimentally pushed on her ribs. "Does this hurt?" he asked.

She answered quietly, "Yes."

Ed, tone clinical, demanded, "Tell me play by play how it happened."

She brought her shirt back down, and grabbed her sandwich. "There were three of them. We talked, but they were none too friendly. I guess I set them off somehow. The biggest of them aimed a punch for my face. I stepped to the side, he missed. I punched him in the jaw, using his own momentum." She reached up and rubbed her cheek, thinking about the injury. "A skinny kid grabbed my right wrist, put me in an armlock. I was almost out of it, when the third guy just kneed me in the gut. I threw up, and collapsed. They kicked me for a while, shouted some stuff, and walked away."

"Three on one," Ed murmured, then to her, "Doesn't sound fair." She rubbed her shoulder, and then continued to eat. Silence fell between them. Ed finally spoke about himself. "It's only fair," he began, "to tell you what I've been up to since you left. I've been working mostly." He paused here thoughtfully. "Kind of crazy when you think about it. I'm not one to sit down and do paperwork that's completely unrelated to alchemy, but that bastard Mustang is so fucking strict now that the Fuhrer is keeping a close eye on him and his team." He stretched lazily and lay down on the ground. "He's such a bastard."

Kay snorted. "You say that, but you sound so fond of him."

Ed scoffed. "Yeah, right! Have you seen that smug grin? I want to sock him!"

Kay chuckled. "I'm glad you haven't really changed, Ed."

"I don't know what you mean," he responded, waving it off dismissively.

They spent the night talking. Ed eventually made dinner.

* * *

Kay hummed happily in her sleepy waking state. Everything was warm, and her back pressed firmly against something flat. It was familiar, comforting... Except for that annoying person grabbing her shoulder firmly with a cold metal hand and shaking her. The shaking brought her back to life. She could feel the ache in her belly, where her ribs were, and the burning, itching sensation in her toes.

She opened her eyes blearily and peered at Ed, who was shaking her. "What?"

Ed ceased his shaking. "The doctor is here."

"What?" she repeated, a little more vehemently incredulous.

"Well you can't go into the cold on account of your toes," Ed reminded her, "so I called a doctor. Sit up." He took her hand, and tugged gently. She groaned, but did as she was told and sat up. Ed's hand rested on her back and guided her along the way, without really thinking about it. She looked around, still bleary eyed, and spotted the doctor, who sat in the lounge chair comfortably. The doctor was female, with black hair pulled into a tight bun, glasses resting on her nose, and a friendly smile. Ed brought Kay to her feet then, introducing the doctor. "This is Dr. Arzt."

The doctor stood and held out a slender hand. "Nice to meet you, Kay."

Kay shook her hand slowly, and turned to Ed. "What's she here for?"

Ed answered easily, "A routine check-up, your ribs, and your feet."

Kay eyed the doctor warily. "I've never been to see a doctor before."

"Well, I'll have a lot to check, won't I?" Dr Arzt said, not quite perky, but happy still.

Ed left the women, and called out over his shoulder, "I'm going out. I'll be back."

"Wait!" Kay shouted, frantic suddenly. The door slammed. She stared in disbelief at the door. He'd just left her, completely alone, with a stranger. Who knew what doctors really did to their patients? Finally, Kay closed her mouth, swallowed, and faced the doctor, whose eyebrows drew together worriedly.

"Don't be nervous," Dr. Arzt said, "I'm here to help. Let's look at your ribs and feet first, since those seem to be points of concern for Edward." Kay groaned inwardly. What was she going to do to her...?

* * *

Ed opened the door to his apartment and called out, "I'm home." The words died on his lips as he closed the door and looked up. Kay lay on the couch, eyes squeezed shut tight, while the doctor had her hand in Kay's shirt, clearly fondling her breasts. Ed took a deep breath, and looked down at his feet. "I clearly came back at the wrong time," he observed, kicking off his boots. "I'll just go to the bathroom or something."

"Don't bother," the doctor told him, not unkindly, "We're done here. I was simply checking for breast cancer. I'm sure your doctor does something similar for prostate cancer." Ed cleared his throat, and looked down at his hands, cheeks aflame. He dared peek up at them, and found Kay yawning, while the doctor packed her things up in her bag. Ed dropped his own bags by the front door, and approached Kay. He clasped her shoulder.

She looked up at him, a single eyebrow raised, and he asked, grinning, "How did it go?"

She scowled at him very firmly. "You ditched me."

He took his hand back and inched away, his smile turning apologetic. "I had an appointment." When she pulled her lip back in a low growl, he backed away further, laughing nervously. "Everything turned out alright, didn't it?" he asked, wiping his hands nervously on his pants. "I really had to go do something, or Mustang would have fuckin' ripped my head off for standing him up." He paled as the words left his lips, and he saw Kay's expression fall in surprise.

"Not like that!" Ed clarified, waving his hands in denial, "It wasn't a date! Alphonse makes him buy me clothes when I need it because I'm not really all that responsible." He watched Kay's shock turn into a worried smile, so he relaxed a little. "I bought you some stuff, too. Mustang remembered your measurements, so they should fit." Kay's eyebrows shot up at that. Ed felt the color drain from his face again. What did he say?

"I never told him my measurements," she claimed, more surprised than offended.

Ed relaxed again. "I guess he has a good eye for that stuff. He bought you that sweater." He gestured to the one on the floor, already mixed in with Ed's clothes. It was at that moment that he foresaw some problems they might have with laundry. He pushed that to the back of his mind and said, "Do you mind if you double check to make sure they fit, though?"

A slow, evil grin grew on her face. "Like a fashion show?"

Ed's eyebrows furrowed in apprehension. "I don't know what you mean."

"Excuse me," Dr. Arzt interrupted. Both of them turned to look at her. She seemed to have been enjoying their conversation, from the look on her amused face, but she went on, "I'm afraid I have to go soon, and I'd like to talk to you both." Ed and Kay exchanged a glance, a mixture of apprehension and confusion. Dr. Arzt continued, "Kay is... healthy, for all intents and purposes. Her body is functioning fine." Ed watched the apprehension melt away in Kay's shoulders. "But," the doctor continued, causing her shoulders to tense again, "her rib is in fact broken. I can't do anything about it, but it should heal, with some pain." She met Kay's gaze then, who nodded in understanding, very severe.

Then the doctor turned to Ed. "For her feet, I can write a prescription for Nifedipine. With the cream you've been using, it may take up to a month for her feet to heal, but I doubt it will take that long." Ed let himself relax. There didn't seem to be anything they didn't already know, and there was something the doctor could do about her feet. But he relaxed too soon. "See me to the door, Edward," she suggested, holding out her arm for him to take. He did so, awkwardly, and led her to the door. Kay watched curiously as Ed opened the door, and then the doctor started whispering. What were they talking about...?

Ed repeated back to the doctor, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Addicted to sex."

"Given her background," Dr. Arzt said, "I decided it was best to check on some things. STDs, her physical condition down there... She's clean and healthy, but she's _very _liberal about sex." She touched Ed's shoulder gently, compassionately. "I don't know what your relationship is with her. I'm no expert on the subject, either, and I don't want to judge. Talk to her yourself."

Ed murmured, "I will."

She nodded and looked at Kay. She smiled and waved. "Goodbye. I'll see you again." She looked Ed in the eye. "Contact me in a few weeks. I'll see what's up, and hopefully she'll be all better." Ed nodded, and she waved one last time before leaving. Ed exhaled loudly, and closed the door behind her. He turned around and was faced with Kay, looking curious.

"What did she want, so privately?" she pried teasingly. "A kiss, maybe?" She wiggled her eyebrows, but Ed didn't react. She noticed his lack of reaction and dropped the smile. "I guess she isn't your girlfriend then," she concluded, leaning back in her seat and propping her feet up on the table. "Seriously, what did she want to talk about?"

"When was the last time you had sex?" Ed asked solemnly.

"The night before last," she answered without hesitation. She glanced over at him and met his reproachful gaze. She sat up and rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding. Maybe it isn't the healthiest thing in the world, but he was _really _cute, and he was letting me stay at his place." When he still had no reaction, she stared at him, at a loss. She just didn't know what to think of his silence. "I have sex once in a while. Big deal. Just because you can't get some, it doesn't mean you have to look down on people who do for recreational-"

"He was letting you stay so that you would have sex with him," Ed interrupted calmly, without disgust or condescending tone. It was a fact. He sighed. "It's too much like prostitution for me to feel comfortable with it." Kay let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She met Ed's gaze, and understood how he felt.

She didn't back down. "I know what you're saying, Ed, but listen to me." He kept her gaze, searching for the explanation she was about to give, trying to keep an open mind. "I had sex with him because he was cute. I had no other reason to. Maybe he was manipulating me. That's fine. But I didn't do it _for shelter_. I did it for fun."

Ed chuckled humorlessly. "That just makes you promiscuous, then."

She grinned. "Maybe." He returned the grin, and picked up one of the bags by the door and tossed it to her. She caught it easily, and looked inside. Her eyebrows rose, and she stood up, gentle on her feet, before asking, "Should I change in the bathroom, or would you like to see more than the clothes, Edward?" She winked suggestively at him, and he just looked away, embarrassed.

"I don't even want to see the _clothes_," he complained.

"Too bad!" she told him, "I'm going to try them on and showcase them for you!"

"I already know what they look like," he muttered grumpily, "I bought them..."

But in all honesty, he didn't mind sitting there and watching her come out every five minutes, wearing something sexier than the last. She was damn hot after all, even if she'd lost a little more weight than was healthy.

* * *

"Whatever do you mean?" Kay asked, feigning ignorance. She was blinking at Ed innocently with wide eyes, and eyebrows raised expectantly. Ed gave her a frank look. They sat on the couch, the coffee table in front of them cleared, except for a few sheets of paper and two pencils. When Ed didn't say anything, she daintily picked up her cup of water, which she pretended was tea. "I can write perfectly well." She sipped from her cup.

Ed glared at her impatiently. "You need to learn how to spell."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Words are spelled phonetically."

Ed smirked. "Write down that word, phonetically." She glared at him, and pressed her lips together in a firm line. She really didn't want to do this... but she'd been challenged. There really was no way of getting around Ed when they lived together. She snatched the pencil off the table, and scribbled in those pointy, slanted letters. F-E-N-E-T-I-C-L-Y. Ed took her paper, and scribbled the correct way to spell it. P-H-O-N-E-T-I-C-A-L-L-Y.

She threw her arms in the air from exasperation. "I can't do it, Ed! I give up!" She stood up.

Ed grabbed her elbow, and growled, "No you don't," before yanking her back onto the couch and shoving the paper back towards her. "You're learning basic spelling. It's your own fuckin' language. I don't care how you've been educated. _I'm_ educating you now." She exhaled loudly, in disappointment, and watched him write some basic words on the piece of paper, then handed it to her.

She skimmed over it. "None of these words are spelled phonetically."

Ed straightened his back, smirking triumphantly. "I wouldn't tell you how to spell something you already know." She shook her head, and studied each one of them carefully, making sure to understand why they were spelled the way they were. "Now write each one five times," Ed demanded. He stood up. "I'll go make some lunch."

* * *

Ed closed the door, exhaustion from the day pulling on every movement. He hated work so much when Roy was so tight-assed... He kicked off his boots, dropped his belongings by the door, and plopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes. He sighed loudly in appreciation for a chance to relax... He peeked his eyes open. What was that smell?

He lifted his head and looked around to find Kay standing in the kitchenette next to the stove, humming. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Could she cook? He wasn't sure. She'd never done so before. His eyebrows rose, however, when he spotted her outfit. She was wearing the blue short shorts Roy had gotten, thinking of pajamas, and one of Ed's cotton button up shirts. She really liked those things for some reason.

She turned around and smiled at him. "This is my first time cooking. It's fun." Ed felt dread settle in his stomach, and he had to do _something_ to get her away from the stove or else the entire building would burn down for sure. He would also have to eat her cooking if she succeeded... He wasn't exactly ready to figure out if she was a good cook or not.

So he said, "Turn off the stove. We need to talk about you getting a job." She obeyed without hesitation, and scampered over to the couch. She plopped down next to him and faced him, hands folded in her lap. What the hell was she so cheerful for? "You're pretty smart," Ed said slowly, not really having thought about her getting a job until just now, "so you'll probably be able to do anything."

"Except physical labor in the winter," she chimed in, "My feet problem comes back."

Ed hummed thoughtfully, frowning. "What are you good at?"

She shrugged. "Dancing. Pickpocketing. Kissing. Lap dances." Ed closed his eyes and sighed. She heard the frustration in his sigh, and watched him try to gather the patience to deal with this. She looked down at her hands. He was trying to help... "I can draw. And I'm pretty good with deductive reasoning. I can look at someone and tell you what kind of parents they had." Ed's eyes snapped open and he looked at her, surprised by her change of heart in the conversation. She smirked. "But I'm still pretty good at lap dances."

* * *

A knock on the door resounded through the apartment. Ed was lying on the couch, book on his face, snoring lightly. Kay had been lying on her stomach, on the floor, pencil in hand, trying to write out a word. Once she heard the knock, she ceased what she was doing and glanced at Ed, who wasn't waking up. The knock resounded again.

Eyebrows furrowed in a little worry and confusion, she stood and answered the door. She opened it and peered outside cautiously. It was Dr. Arzt. Kay relaxed a little and allowed her in quietly, explaining that Ed was asleep.

But the doctor just laughed loudly. "Are you kidding? I don't care if I wake him up. He's paying me to make sure you're healthy, not to be nice to him." She winked teasingly, and Kay just smiled nervously in return. The idea of a doctor still didn't make her entirely comfortable. Ed didn't stir one bit throughout the check-up.

When he finally did stir, he found himself watching two girls talk amiably in the kitchen. Dr. Arzt had brought out a folding chair and was seated by the icebox. Kay was clearly the one cooking. Ed sat up slowly, wondering when Dr. Arzt got there, and why the doctor would let Kay cook in the first place. It was bound to be a disaster.

"Kay? Dr. Arzt? Are you cooking?" he asked, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yep," Kay answered easily, "and you're going to try it this time. No distractions."

Ed groaned. "You knew I was keeping you from cooking?"

"Your efforts are lame and thinly veiled," Kay informed him. Ed sighed and flipped over, burying his face in the seat of the couch. He just wanted to sleep... It felt like he'd only just fallen asleep when Kay shook his shoulder violently. He blinked, and sat up quickly, wondering what was going on, slightly bewildered. His memory returned quickly. It helped when Kay stuck a bowl of rice and shishkabob under his nose.

He took it from her, reluctantly. "It might be poisoned."

Kay smirked. "I need someone to put me up. It's not poisoned."

He reasoned, "You found someone else to put you up who'll have sex, too."

Her smirk widened. "You wouldn't have sex if I offered?" He looked away from her, flushing furiously, and took a hurried bite so he wouldn't have to answer. And found it was decently good. His chewing slowed down, as he tasted it carefully. He hummed and affirmative and swallowed before taking another bite. Kay gladly clapped him on the back, and he started to cough.

She laughed at his choking on rice. "My bad!"


	3. Past and Future Clash

"We're going to a party?" Kay repeated, head tilted in confusion. "Do we own anything appropriate to wear to a party?" Ed was sitting on the couch, reading through some of her work that he'd given her. Maybe she was finally getting the hang of how to spell things. But once she'd spoken, he threw the papers on the table and folded his arms.

"Of course," he told her indignantly, "It just depends on what kind of party you mean."

"So what kind of party is it?" she pushed, frowning. He pressed his lips into a firm line. He wasn't budging. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, and then examined his body language. He was tense. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry. However, when he made that face, he was staring off into the distance, at nothing. He was trying to remember something, worrying about something immaterial. If he'd been worried about clothes, he'd look elsewhere. His nails, pants, his piles of dirty laundry, or the bathroom door even. His eyes were completely unfocused. She concluded aloud, "We don't care what we look like. So what are we worrying about?"

He glanced up at her, still frowning softly. "What the Fuhrer will decide tonight." He shook himself out of it, and stood up. "It's been just about a month since you showed up again. Havoc and Breda insist that your introduction has been long overdue." He rolled his eyes at the notion and ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, Mustang said that he remembered buying some kind of dress that would be appropriate for you to wear."

Kay smirked and scooted closer to him. "Is this like a date, then?"

Ed flushed again, and averted his gaze. He stammered, "Uh, not... Well... No, but..." He struggled with words for a moment longer. He was saved the trouble of answering when Kay stood and laughed loudly. She patted his cheek in sympathy, and walked around the coffee table to dig through both of their laundry to find a dress.

"I remember a dress," she agreed, "but I was wondering about you, Ed."

Ed crossed his arms. "No one expects me to dress up."

She chuckled. "I understand why. So will the Fuhrer decide his successor tonight?"

Ed hummed, again absently. "That's the occasion."

Kay glanced at him and brought it up again. "I would like a date, you know. I haven't been on one since I showed up here." She kept rummaging around, digging through their intermingled clothes, unable to find it. Ed just cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Then again," she continued, "I've never been on a real date before. Just had sex." When she looked back up at Ed, he was on the couch, face buried in his hands. She raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

"Mhmm," he agreed tiredly, voice muffled. He lifted his head slowly and allowed haltingly, "You could... If you wanted, this could be... a real date or something." A slow smirk began to form on her lips.

"I'll have to look good, then," she purred, and turned around to find the dress. Ed watched as she eagerly searched for something to wear, and smiled fondly. A date with her wouldn't be bad. She was smart, even if she never went to school and learned how to spell, and she was fiery. Never mind that she had gained a little weight, and wasn't so scarily thin anymore. In fact, she was absolutely gorgeous. He'd seen her toned belly, and watched her lift weights easily. She was strong on top of everything.

"You shouldn't worry about looking good," Ed thought aloud, "It happens naturally."

"Found it!" Kay exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She spun around and smirked at Ed. "And thanks. I didn't think you realized how good I look." She winked, just making him blush and avert his gaze again. She turned around and ran into the bathroom, calling out behind her, "You're pretty good looking yourself! Don't worry about what you wear!" She hadn't intended it, but reverse psychology worked like a charm.

Ed glanced down at himself, and wondered if he shouldn't at least take a shower.

* * *

Kay looked around the room with a sharp eye. It wasn't exactly wonder, but critical, trying to evaluate her situation. Any time during her past, she'd be looking for things to steal. As was her second nature, she did exactly that. The floor was tiled, the ceiling high, art lining the walls of the large ball room. She clung to Ed's arm, something Ed had strangely found comforting. At least he knew where her hands were, so she wasn't stealing anything. Not to mention that it felt so natural to have her so close, even in such a platonic way. She was eyeing all the neatly dressed people, in military uniforms and dresses and button-up shirts.

Together, they walked down the stairs, their movements completely synchronized. They were, of course, fashionably late. It was clear to outsiders that they were very close. Ed seemed completely at ease with her lightly looping her arm around his. She didn't lean on him - just touched him. Ed wasn't stiff, like so many other people in the room. He just stood and walked like he always did, and she kept up with it easily. What's more, she had taken his metal arm.

"Don't steal anything," Ed hissed at her, noticing her sharp eye.

She grinned deviously at him. "Why would I? I have my sugar daddy." She pressed herself a little closer to his arm. Had he been able to feel, he'd have blushed at the feeling of her breasts against his arm. As it was, he couldn't feel it, and just rolled his eyes. Her eyes returned to the crowd, some of them dancing to the waltz, most of them standing and talking smoothly to one another. She recalled Mustang and knew he'd thrive in this scene.

Ed scanned the crowd as well. "Where are those ass holes? I want to get out of here."

Kay smirked. "I'm giddy just being here. So many rich people."

"No stealing," Ed insisted, nudging her gently.

She waved off the warning dismissively. "I heard you the first time."

"Don't you two look cozy." Ed and Kay both turned to look at Roy, who smirked as smugly as he possibly could. Ed glared at him for the comment, but Kay just smirked back. "I'm glad to see you could finally make it," Roy continued in a confident drawl, "You came before anything significant happened, at least." He met Kay's gaze. "I'm glad I could see you again." He held out his hand, and she took it. He kissed her knuckles suavely, meeting her gaze. He let her hand go. "I was afraid Edward would keep you locked up the rest of your life."

"I didn't lock her up!" Ed protested indignantly.

Kay just laughed charmingly, and patted Ed's arm. "I was injured. It was my own fault." She glanced out a window and added, "I'm not fond of the cold, either." Roy let out an understanding, 'ah,' but found nothing appropriate to say. He looked back at Ed, who was scowling. It really wasn't Ed's scene, here in this fancy place. "C'mon, Ed," Kay suggested, "Let's do something fun. This place is boring."

Ed groaned painfully, "We have to stay here for the announcement."

Kay hummed thoughtfully, smile falling. "Alright. You said you wanted to meet some friends. Let's meet them, then." She glanced around looking for them. Ed spotted his colleagues then, and was pleasantly surprised to find Al and Winry with them, each of them holding cups of wine. Kay and Roy followed his gaze.

Roy informed him smugly, "I forgot to tell you. Alphonse said he was coming."

Ed glared at him. "You're a bastard."

"Shall we join them?" Roy suggested.

"Sure thing, boss," Kay agreed cheerfully, and tugged on Ed's arm. "Alphonse is your brother, right? I want to meet him." Ed met her gaze, and nodded worriedly. What would she think of Al? Or Winry? Or his work friends? He only worried because she had picked himself apart when they'd met. He decided, as they approached his friends, that it would all work out, and he forgot about everything that had worried him.

Al and Winry hadn't known anything about Kay, so when they saw Ed, Roy, and a girl who was apparently Ed's girlfriend, approach, they were rather shocked. Ed wasn't dressed up too much - just his usual leather pants, a black shirt, and his waistcoat and gloves. His hair was in its usual braid. Roy was dressed in uniform.

This girl, however, was gorgeous. She was shorter than Ed - quite a feat - and had fiery, crazy red curly hair. Her dress was black, a strong contrast to her pale freckled skin and red hair. The back was open, with straps around her shoulders, and a nice plunging v-shaped neckline. The skirt stopped at her ankles, but a long slit in the skirt left a good view of her leggy leg. Her shoes had about five inches of a thin heel on them, completely new age and sexy. But she didn't wear jewelry or makeup, which Winry found odd.

It didn't escape Winry's notice how easily they walked together, or how this girl seemed to instinctively know when Ed wanted her to break her embrace. She let go the instant Ed and Al saw each other. The brothers hugged, a long and warming embrace. Ed took a step back, grinning. Al smiled earnestly.

While this went on, Kay examined everyone. Alphonse, no doubt, was the one Ed hugged. In a button-up, taller than Ed, completely at ease. Winry beside him, surely, with long blond hair, hanging simply, one elegant curl in front of her ear. She had piercings, and wore a black dress, as so many people did at this party. The dress went to her mid thigh, the skirt ruffled, and didn't have straps. Then there were the guys all dressed in military uniform. Blond, smoking. Fat guy, swallowing his wine. Small dark haired kid with glasses. Another leggy blond, except in uniform, with her hair up, and expression severe.

"Hey!" the smoking guy exclaimed, "It's the girl!" The fat guy and nerdy kid perked up, and followed the direction in which the blond was pointing so rudely. Kay's first reaction was to scowl and then give them an earful, but she looked them over again, no longer smiling, keenly looking for weaknesses.

Roy took the honor of introducing her. "This is Kay," he said pleasantly to them, and then to her, "Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Hawkeye, and Falman is unfortunately sick." Kay smiled at them all, and shook hands with each of them. Then she turned to Winry, who was still looking her up and down suspiciously.

That triggered Kay's own wariness. She didn't offer a hand or a smile, just examined the blond. Tense, not used to these kinds of parties. Shoulders square, confident in who she was. Toned muscles, used to working hard. But her legs weren't as muscled, so she sat down a lot, probably with some sort of mechanical job by the look of her callous fingers and the smudge of barely noticeable oil on her black high heels, never mind the material of her earrings.

Lastly but not least, her suspicious attitude, almost protective of Edward. This girl was one of two things: a sister, or a potential girlfriend. Ed said to Winry, "Hey, Win. Sorry I haven't called in a while... I think I need a checkup on my automail." Winry turned to Ed, clearly not in a good mood. Most likely a girlfriend. Kay examined Ed, and almost raised a single eyebrow in surprise. The feeling was not mutual. Maybe she was a sister.

"That's alright. I'll get to it," Winry finally responded, forcing a smile, "Who's your friend here?" Ed looked at Kay, and flushed a little before averting his gaze to the floor. Kay decided to step in.

"I'm Ed's roommate," Kay introduced herself, holding out her hand for Winry to shake, "Elizabeth Guihan." Winry shook her hand.

Before Winry could respond verbally, Ed reprimanded Kay, "Don't lie."

Kay's fake smile turned into a smirk, and corrected herself, "Sorry, force of habit. Kay Doe." She shook Winry's hand again, and watched the confusion spread across Winry's face as the blond second-guessed her initial opinion of the redhead. That, of course, was what Kay had intended. "You're Winry, right?" she asked, letting Winry's hand go.

Winry answered slowly, "Uh, yeah. You two aren't... an item or anything?"

Kay turned to Ed, eyebrows raised. What would he say? He just 'umm'ed quietly, looking away. So Kay decided it was time to step in again. She answered pleasantly, "Not quite." Winry relaxed visibly, and Kay wondered if she knew Ed didn't return her feelings. Or if she really was a sister-surrogate of some kind.

Al introduced himself with a smile, "I'm Al."

Kay shook his hand gladly. "Kay Doe." She took a step back, and realized Roy was missing. She glanced around and still couldn't find him, even among his friends and subordinates. "Where did Roy go?" she asked, and looked to Ed for an answer.

Ed shrugged. "How should I know? I don't give a crap where he goes."

Al noted worriedly, "Now that you mention it, he seemed pretty distracted."

Ed snorted. "He was probably just thinking about a girl."

Kay grinned wickedly, and Ed nearly paled at what she might say, but she said nothing.

"How did you two meet again?" Breda asked Kay and Ed. Ed blinked in surprise at the question, and shrugged, looking down at Kay to answer. Breda knew the answer perfectly well, of course, and was only trying to make conversation - and perhaps make Winry uncomfortable.

Kay answered without hesitation, "Roy found me doing drugs and forced Ed to take care of me." She smiled the entire time, and seemed so pleasant. Ed nearly fell over when she put it like that, and everyone stared in shock. Winry's eyebrow twitched in irritation, as she wondered how Ed would even consider liking a drug addict. Kay finished, "Since Ed took me off the streets, I've been clean, though."

Havoc questioned, "How did you meet the second time?"

Ed answered this time, jumping in before Kay could say anything inappropriate again, "I was going on a walk, for some fresh air. She was wandering around, looking for a place to sleep. We just bumped into each other." He glanced down at her, and she was looking away, into the ballroom, no longer smiling. He followed her gaze, and found a child crying, clinging on the skirts of her mother's dress. "Kay?" he asked, taking her shoulder.

She turned back slowly to him and smiled. "That sounds about right. It's a good thing, too, or I would have died from hypothermia or starvation, probably the former." Havoc burst into hysterics, crying on Breda's shoulder about how Roy couldn't dump a hot chick on him to take care of as punishment.

"You had to meet a second time?" Al asked, honestly curious.

"I ran away the first time," Kay answered, "I thought I was a bother, but I guess not."

Al pouted at Ed and asked with puppy eyes, "Why didn't you tell me, Ed?"

Ed rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "C'mon, Al, it's not a big deal."

Kain brought up curiously, "Mustang said Kay was injured. Is she alright?"

Ed gave him an irritated look and answered, "She's right here, ask her yoursel-." He blinked when he realized the area in which he'd gestured was empty. Kay wasn't there. He glanced around, suddenly worried that she was stealing from someone. It disturbed him slightly that she'd gotten away so quickly without his notice. He found her easily, kneeling beside the child, holding a broken toy. The child who had been crying earlier, and distracted her. Ed's mouth dropped in surprise when he watched her clap her hands together, and touch the toy. It transformed to its original form, and the little kid clapped gladly, squealing, and snatched the toy.

Kay stood up, awkwardly talking to the little girl, who blew her a thankful kiss, and ran after her mother. Kay turned around, eyebrows furrowed worriedly, and looked up at Ed. She met his gaze and smiled apologetically. She walked over, every movement still sensual as ever, Winry noted bitterly, except for her expression.

Al murmured to Ed, "She's seen the Gate."

"I know," Ed whispered, not on purpose. "She told me."

Kay met them again, expression frank. "Sorry about that. Did I miss anything?"

Kain jumped in. "I was just wondering about your injuries."

Kay's expression cleared and she smiled, back to normal, while Ed still watched her with some concern. "I'm fine. I unfortunately got into a tussle with some old acquaintances, but I'm fine now." Kain congratulated her on getting better, and Ed saw her touch her once injured rib tenderly.

"You don't know how to fight using alchemy?" Breda asked, munching on crackers. Ed narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Yeah, why didn't she? He knew she could fight, and was quick on her feet. He'd spent the last month with her, and hadn't known she knew how to use alchemy in the first place. But she'd seen the Gate, so maybe she'd assumed he knew and that's why she hadn't mentioned it...

"Ah," she began, glancing at her hands, then meeting Breda's gaze with a smile. "This might seem silly, but I don't like alchemy." Ed let it go for the moment. He could ask her later. In fact, he was glad she didn't bring up the heated arguments they'd had about whether alchemy was a science. She always won somehow, but she always said that she only won because she was a woman.

Thankfully, Roy appeared just then, and took her hand, and spun her around. She raised her eyebrows at him, glad beyond belief that the awkward subject had been interrupted. He smirked dashingly, and told Ed without looking up from her face, "I'm borrowing your date, Ed. She needs to dance once, and I know you refuse to learn how."

Ed snorted. "Go ahead. I don't like dancing."

Roy hesitated, and looked up at Ed. "You didn't deny that she's your date."

Ed flushed, and looked down. "We... did agree this was a date," he admitted.

Kay turned and smiled at him. "Thanks for being so agreeable Ed." She turned to Roy again. "Let's dance, then." Roy took her hand, put his hand on her waist and they began to twirl, right there, moving back and forth and forward and back. Kay just let Roy lead her around, unsure of how to dance herself, and said conversationally, "You're distracted. I know there's a girl involved."

Roy smirked. "She's a pain in the ass."

"That's how love works, I'm told," Kay responded, grinning back. "You're using me to make her jealous." He hummed in agreement, not surprised to find that she was so perceptive. "Maybe we can make Ed jealous, too," she suggested. He chuckled, and he pulled her into a twirl, then pulled her close to his chest. He liked the way her hair spun. She said, "I hope you don't mind me talking about your friends. I need to tell someone what I've noticed or I might go insane." Despite what she said, her tone and expression was pleasant.

Roy implored her, "Please do. I'm curious to see if you're accurate."

Kay began, "Havoc is uninteresting. He needs a girlfriend, and is pretty smart and affectionate. Probably proficient in handling guns. Fuery is smart, too, and doesn't want a girlfriend. He works with wires a lot. Breda is comfortable and likes to drink, but he's pretty perceptive. But Winry is the one I'm interested in." Roy smirked. Interesting. "She's jealous of me, intensely, and protective of Edward, but he's not interested romantically." She spun again, and then continued, "I don't know if she wants him, or if she's taking the protective older sister role. If she does want him, does she realize he doesn't like her?"

Roy answered pleasantly, "Al and Winry are dating. I think she's more sisterly."

Kay smirked. "I didn't think of that. Beautiful. I've made a bad first impression, then."

Roy led her into a dip, and she loved the feel of the strong hand against her back... Where it normally would have thrilled her, it felt strangely violating. Roy apparently felt the same way, and apologized when he brought her back up. "You're quite beautiful," he said, "but I feel like I just did something perversely wrong." He met her gaze. "I wonder why. I didn't do anything."

She whispered back, cheeks flushed from the dance and the sudden exhilaration from his touch, "It must have been a chemical..." She hesitated, trying to think of the right word. "Chemical reaction. You're a handsome man, I'm a handsome woman. We attract." She twirled again. "And attraction feels wrong, for some reason."

"I never felt like that before," Roy murmured in wonder.

Their feet slowed. "Me neither."

Their feet slowed further. "I wonder what happened."

Their feet stopped. "We fell in love with someone else."

He searched her eyes for more of an explanation, but he knew what she meant.

She took a step back. "Find your girl."

"I can't," he whispered desperately, looking tired.

She patted his arm, and smirked. "I won't let anything get between Ed and I. If you can't do the same with your own girlfriend, my opinion of you will plummet, Roy." Roy's smirk returned slowly, and he stepped back from her as well.

"Well don't you two look cute." Roy turned to the old man and saluted him stiffly. The old man chuckled and smiled gladly at Kay. "Relax, General Mustang. I have made my decision already. Nothing you can do will change it now." Mustang dropped his arm, and relaxed as he was told, but found a strange sort of foreboding sense in the Fuhrer's words. "Is this your girlfriend?" the Fuhrer asked.

Roy answered curtly, "No, sir."

Kay held out her hand and smiled. "I'm Kay Doe, master of personality profiles."

The Fuhrer chuckled and shook her hand. "Oh, dear, please explain that."

"I can look at a man and tell you where he works, his sleeping habits, and where he spends his free time," she explained simply. She gestured to Roy. "I met him a few months ago, and tore him apart." Roy nodded severely in confirmation. She went on easily, "I have no real interest in politics, however, so I'm afraid I was bored until Roy showed up and tried to sweep me off my feet. We've just acknowledged that we can't possibly be together."

"How unfortunate," the Fuhrer chuckled, "General Mustang, you're dismissed. Make sure that Fullmetal character is under control." Mustang saluted the Fuhrer again, and left to obey his orders. The Fuhrer held out his arm, and Kay took it. "To be honest," the Fuhrer said, "I haven't made a decision. Everyone has been tense, so I haven't gotten a realistic view on where they stand."

Kay laughed sweetly. "Poor General Mustang thinks he's lost."

He chuckled as well as they began to walk. "Maybe you can help me."

"Oh?" she inquired, looking down at him and smiling.

"Evaluate with your profiling skills," he suggested, "The difference between General Mustang, and those young ladies over there." Kay looked up at where he gestured, and found Olivier Armstrong and a dark haired lady with great big breasts and curvy hips. Kay watched them interact with those around them for a long few minutes.

Finally, she began, "The blond doesn't like these social events, but she's confident. She's strong, and isn't really worrying about anything. She's accepted whatever is to come tonight." The two of them continued to walk, as she continued to evaluate Olivier, "She's a natural leader, but she's too harsh. I don't like her as a person."

Her eyes shifted to the dark haired mystery. "The other girl is also confident. So it's safe to say all of our candidates, General Mustang and these two girls, are very confident. However, General Mustang, while hoping for the best, is preparing himself for the worst. The blond will accept whatever happens, and react accordingly. This woman, however, believes she knows the outcome of everything. I can't tell how predictable her reactions will be to your decision tonight, but if she's wrong in her assumption, she will retaliate." She looked down at the Fuhrer and smiled. "In short, they are all confident. General Mustang tries his hardest to look at things realistically, though he holds high hopes. The blond doesn't hope, but takes problems head on. The busty brunette is rather unpredictable, and manipulative."

The Fuhrer nodded slowly. "That's a lot to think about. Let's ask a simpler question. Who would you prefer to become Fuhrer? I trust you. I'm a good judge of character, and I can tell you're a good judge of character. Who would be the best to lead Amestris?" Kay blinked in surprise, smile falling. To rule a country? Her mind ran through several different scenarios all at once, of different people as Fuhrer, trying to come out with the best outcomes. She could just say Roy because she knew him... She pushed that thought aside and took it seriously. She had to give an honest answer.

The busty brunette... she didn't trust.

The blond, Olivier... was too harsh, too cold.

Roy Mustang... was too optimistic.

She concluded aloud, slowly, "I believe that, while he may get hurt and make mistakes in the process, Roy Mustang is best. He will learn from his mistakes, unlike the blond. She's too stubborn and set in her ways. And the busty brunette is shady at best. I can't tell where her interests lie, politically, because she seems so distracted by sex..." She watched the brunette's mannerisms, as she talked to Roy. It was strange.

The Fuhrer chuckled. "Thank you, young lady. I'll let you go now, so you don't have to spend your evening with a boring old man only interested in the politics you don't enjoy." He took his arm back, they stopped walking, and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Don't let my opinion change your mind," she told him with a wink, "I don't know a damn thing about politics." He chuckled and watched her walk away. Kay, after that surprising conversation with the Fuhrer, found herself in a crowd of people, unsure of where she was, or, for that matter, where her date was. The heat of the crowd soon rushed to her face, and she spun around to find someone familiar - even that awfully jealous blond. She just saw blue uniforms everywhere and women in black dresses.

"Miss?" Kay looked down and blinked at the little girl. "Are you lost?" the little girl asked. "I can find your boyfriend if you want. I'm good at finding people." Kay, who had suddenly been on the edge of hysterics for no particular reason aside from being lost, blinked to clear her head. It didn't really work.

"Can you show me outside?" she asked, mouth dry, "I need some fresh air."

"Sure thing, miss!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly, "You fixed my doll, after all!" Kay blinked at the little girl who grabbed the tips of her fingers and dragged her through the crowd, weaving between people hurriedly, until they arrived at the exit. The little girl pushed the door open, and beamed up at Kay while the cold air swarmed around them. Kay thanked the girl, and stepped outside, gulping in the cold air gratefully. The little girl ran off inside, closing the door behind her.

Kay exhaled loudly, and closed her eyes. It was so peaceful outside... no people to talk to... no one expecting anything... no prying eyes or questions... no politics... no love... just quiet animals and snow... no bright lights, but stars... If only Ed was there to enjoy that moment of quiet with her, it would have been perfect. If she could just reach for his hand and hold on, and feel the warmth of one hand and the smooth metal of the other... It was an obvious reminder for her that he wasn't as perfect as she sometimes believed. She had a chance with him. He wasn't really an angel...

That's what she was thinking about when she was jarred out of her thoughts.

"Bitch."

Her eyes snapped open and she turned to the voice. There were three of them, boys. One was big, and bulky with a strong square jaw. The one to his right was skinny and tall. The last boy was bald. All of them were unhappy, and in light jackets in the snow. She knew them all, and knew the details of all their muscles, how strong they were, what their weaknesses were in a fight. She knew, also, that she was screwed. She took a step backward.

"Jimmy," she greeted the one in the middle. She nodded to the skinny tall one. "Harry." She glanced at the last one. "Merryl." She took another step backward, and her back touched the doorway. She could just turn around and leave, escape into the world of crowded people and politics... _I killed him_. She swallowed. She had to face them. "It's nice to see you boys again," she whispered hoarsely.

Jimmy sneered. "Look at you, in that tight slutty dress. Who'd you fuck to pay for that?"

"Who are you stealing from in there?" Merryl snarled.

"Let us in on the profit and we might let you go without injury," Harry snapped.

Jimmy glared at Harry and nudged him. "Don't give her false hopes." He turned steely brown eyes on her, frowning. "She's getting an ass-whooping no matter what she does. I don't forgive murderers." She let the words sting, but stood her ground without showing how much it hurt. She could feel in her toes that she was going to regret this "breath of fresh air." Her rib ached, purely a mental reaction, she knew.

She looked between them. "I'm not stealing anything. I haven't fucked in a month."

Harry snorted in derision and snapped, "Like we'd believe that."

Jimmy smirked. "And if it is true, maybe we should remedy that. You know you want it."

"Not from you guys," she told them calmly.

Merryl muttered angrily, "You little-"

The door opened, and the three boys froze, eyes glued on the intruder. Kay looked away, hesitant to remove her eyes from them, at Ed, who had already evaluated the situation and was ready for a fight. He stepped next to Kay, wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and glanced between the boys. The door shut behind him. "Do we have a problem, Kay?"

Merryl huffed. "Got a fuckin' sugar daddy."

Harry glared at her. "Fuckin' whore."

Jimmy muttered, "Can't face her own problems."

"We were leaving anyway," Merryl finally said to Ed.

"No," Kay interrupted, stepping forward. The three boys, who had been about to move along, all froze and glared at her. They watched her remove her shoes, and hand them to Ed. "Don't interrupt, Ed," she told him quietly, "They need to learn a lesson." She stepped forward onto the cold snow. Jimmy smirked at her.

"Finally fighting your own battles," he said. He lunged. She ducked, and shoved her elbow into his gut - hard enough that he gasped and stumbled to the ground. Harry and Merryl moved simultaneously, one grabbing her hair and the other drawing back for a punch. Ed tensed as he watched her grunt in pain. Her stomach was hurt, but not her ribs. He stepped forward to intervene after a couple more punches, and Jimmy finally got back to his feet.

Jimmy snarled, "Pay for what you've done, whore."

Ed stopped when Kay smacked her hands together and slapped them onto Harry's arm, which had been holding her hair. He screamed in pain, and tore his hand away, scorch marks on his arm. She smacked her hands together again and pushed them on the ground. Two giant hands formed from the ground, and pinned the remaining two.

"Murderer!"

"Whore!"

"Cheater!"

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"Shut up!" she screamed and smacked her heel into Harry's head. Merryl was still whimpering in the snow, clutching his scorched arm. She took a deep breath, and the silence resounded around them. "I don't want to see you guys again," she told them solemnly, "I don't like being beat up and I don't like beating you up. I like you guys." Jimmy spit up at her, and it landed on her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away, watching him with a melancholy expression.

"You killed Seth," Jimmy snarled, "We'll never leave you alone."

Her arms hung at her sides and her expression turned stony. "I killed Seth. You don't think that's enough punishment? Your faces are enough reminder. Don't think I haven't tried to punish myself." She watched the burning hatred in Jimmy's face morph into suspicious confusion. She drew her arms across her stomach, and took a deep breath.

"What... what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I could have done this any time I've seen you over the years," she explained, gesturing to the earth she'd transmuted. "Why would I _let_ you kick me and punch me in the face if I could do this?" She lifted her chin and murmured, "I'm guilty. Let the guilt do it's job. You don't need to make me feel worse." She clapped her hands together and touched the ground. The hands returned to their original places, as rock in the ground. Jimmy sat up slowly, and met her gaze.

"I won't ever forgive you," he spat. Then, slowly, he added, looking away, "That should be enough." He stood. "Come on, Harry. Let's help Merryl up." Kay turned around, and approached Ed. She held out her hand for her shoes and he handed them over, trying to figure out what just happened. She put her shoes back on, and stood in the cold, arms across her belly. Ed wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close. She pressed her head against his shoulder. "I want to go home," she whispered.

Ed squeezed her closer. "You have to explain this to me."

"As soon as we get home," she promised. He turned her around, and they headed inside. The door closed behind them, and they were surprised to find everyone in the building looking in one direction - towards the band. The Fuhrer stood with a microphone, smiling gladly, and finished the word he'd been in the middle of when they had entered. He said, "...is Roy Mustang." Everyone in the room clapped, some politely, some once, some loud and hard and whistling, like Havoc and Breda.

Roy stepped up to the microphone, and couldn't help grinning. But anyone who knew Roy Mustang knew that was unlike him. His expression was so false, it was painful to look at. "I'm honored," he began, "to have this title assigned to me. I have never worked so hard, or wished so much for something like this in my entire life." He looked down, and then back up. "I'm at a loss for words. Thank you." He smiled at the crowd, and Kay curiously examined the situation. The busty brunette seemed satisfied. She'd known Roy would win. Roy kept glancing at her throughout his speech - she was no doubt who he'd fallen for. Olivier, angry but contained, clapped politely as Roy walked away.

"We saw what we came for," Ed murmured, "Let's go home."


	4. Explanation Owed -- Roy's Revelation

Kay sat on the couch, applying the steroid cream to her toes. They weren't nearly as bad as last time, but the lesions had reappeared. Ed sat on the lounge chair opposite her. She closed the tube and looked up at him. He waited patiently for her to begin. She took a deep breath and explained quietly, "I grew up with an old couple until they died when I was three. My life changed drastically, and I lived on the streets. I joined a group of orphaned children. We did what we could to survive. When I turned fourteen, my age group became the leaders. Seth Hazen led our group, and I thought I loved him. He was my first boyfriend."

She met Ed's gaze, steeling herself. "Those boys that picked a fight with me were part of our group. They're loyal friends, really. Everything was as fine as it could be, until we started doing drugs and having sex." Ed wondered what would possibly drive this girl to kill someone. She was strong and imperfect, sure, but not a killer.

She explained, voice growing steadily stronger, "Seth was drunk. Given that he was our leader, he was allowed to do anything. We couldn't survive without him. He started beating the shit out of me while I was hallucinating on some heavy drugs, so I overreacted and was shunned." Ed wondered what to think of her. She sighed and looked down at her hands. "I lived on my own, stuck through the withdrawal alone, did what I could to survive alone."

Ed examined her, trying to figure out how to feel about it all. He'd known she used to use drugs. He knew she was imperfect. She hadn't killed him on purpose, or even while she was sober. He felt sorry for her, but hadn't it been her decision to do those drugs? _Hadn't I decided to bring back my mom despite the warnings?_ She'd also been older than him when it happened...

"I'm not faultless," she said quietly, still looking down at her hands. "I regret a lot of things that I've done. I was young, and naive. Maybe I haven't changed, and maybe I should have told you about this sooner, but I believe that I can learn from my mistakes." She looked up, eyes determined and hard. "I don't intend on fucking up the life you're trying to make for me."

Ed believed her. "You're right. You should have told me sooner." He stood and she braced herself for rejection of some kind - distrust, kicking her out, a smack. She kept her eyes on his as he approached her. He held out his hand. "I'm not perfect either. I'll get you a job. Don't fuck this up." She took his hand, relief washing through her. He trusted her, believed in her, accepted her. "I have two conditions," he told her as she stood. She met his gaze again. "Listen to my story and accept me for who I am."

She nodded. "The other?"

"Tell me how you saw the Gate," he demanded.

"I don't remember," she answered in a whisper, "It happened before I moved in with the old couple. I was an infant. I don't know what happened, or what it took from me." He searched her gaze, trying to gauge if she was lying. He didn't think she was. "I can only speculate that it took my parents," she whispered, and touched his shoulder. "Tell me your story." Her body was only inches from his own since she stood, and his heart skipped a beat at this realization.

Ed touched the small of her back and guided her back down to the couch to sit down. They were a safe distance away while sitting, although he missed the closeness. He whispered, "My mother died and my father was never around..." He told his story, locking gazes with her, unashamed by his actions, and completely at ease with his mistakes.

"Edward," she whispered after he'd finished. They had shared a moment of silence, but Kay had broken that silence. He searched her eyes for something that told him that she forgave him for everything he'd done. She smiled softly, reminding him suddenly of his own mother. "I still like you." He let those words sink in, and he grinned. She added in a whisper, "Even if you're short."

"I am not short!" he exclaimed in horror. "Mustang told you to say that, didn't he!"

Kay just laughed. "Of course not. I knew you were sensitive about your height. Who do you think you're talking to?"

Ed pouted unhappily. "I thought I could trust you." She chuckled, and pulled him into a hug. He blinked in surprise, not sure of how to react. She wasn't usually very physically affectionate. He blushed when he felt her breasts against him. Slowly, he let his arms wrap around her thin waist. He could smell his shampoo in her hair, and a protective feeling swept over him. She belonged to him. She'd been marked with his smell. His arms squeezed around her. It was so unlike him to feel so affectionate for someone, but the feeling was so intense and fierce that it was almost normal.

He'd felt love before, this intense and fiery, for his family. It was so different that he hesitated to call it love, but as he sat there, her firm yet delicate frame in his arms, he thought about who was in his arms. Beautiful and strong and imperfect and intelligent. Kay Doe, parentless, homeless, defiant, intense. She was his.

Kay felt Ed's arm tighten around her, and let the moment consume her. She teased Ed, she knew, and they didn't agree about what alchemy was, but that hardly mattered. He would protect her, would help her. He was handsome, and was the only person to ever break down her walls after Seth. He could be tactless, but he was kind and perfectly imperfect.

Just as Ed admitted to himself that he was feeling love, Kay whispered, "I love you, Edward." His arms tightened more still. Then he backed away and looked away, cheeks flushed and embarrassed. She smiled, and patted his back.

He admitted quietly, "I'm an adult. You'd think I could say it, too."

She whispered, "You don't need to." He looked up and met her gaze, and smiled. They smirked at each other after a moment of getting used to their own realizations. "I'm hungry," Kay said at last, and stood up. "I'm going to change and make dinner." Ed watched her grab some clothes in wonder. This woman, wild but kind, imperfect but beautiful, loved him. And he could feel himself falling rapidly further and further in love with her.

* * *

Ed tapped the pencil against his desk, chin in his hand. It was only a week or so later. Roy had been inaugurated only a few days ago, and whatever changes he was making didn't involve the Fullmetal Alchemist. He was a State Alchemist, after all. Not a politician. He was the military portion, not the political portion.

Things had changed. Ed wasn't part of the same team. As Roy was bumped up in the ranks, Havoc became a Colonel, and Hawkeye became the Fuhrer's personal bodyguard and secretary. Ed stayed a Major, and he didn't care. Havoc was a good guy, and a nice boss, but Ed wouldn't ever know about that. Roy had moved him elsewhere, somewhere he thought Ed could be controlled.

"I'm bored," Ed complained, leaning back in his chair, throwing his head and arms back. None of the rest of the team responded verbally. One guy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but otherwise didn't say anything. They were all strict military types. They worked well together. Jack Hathaway, Heath Dolan, Markus Hall. Jack was a big guy with giant muscles and didn't like to talk much. Heath was a lanky guy with blond hair and liked to chew gum. Markus was average in every sense of the word, with no discernable personality.

Ed tilted his chair backwards, and stared up at the ceiling. How could they all sit there and do paperwork without complaints? Without going insane? Ed scowled. He missed his pals in his old team. He groaned in boredom. "Are you guys even _friends_?" Ed asked, smacking his chair flat on the ground again and looking at the other three.

They all exchanged glances. "We just met," Heath said, and popped his gum.

Ed stared at them in disbelief. "Mustang just put us together randomly?"

Markus raised an eyebrow. "He's the Fuhrer. You can't just call him that."

Ed snorted. "I'll call the bastard whatever I want."

Heath grinned. "I like you."

Markus shook his head in disappointment, and Jack grinned at Heath.

"I see you're all getting along."

The three of them all stood up and saluted the woman in the doorway. She was in a military outfit. Ed didn't stand to greet her. He just looked her up and down, and remembered seeing her at the party. Mustang had talked to her a few times. She was the pretty brunette with giant honkers. It wasn't so obvious now that she wore the military uniform. Why hadn't she worn it that night? Ed hadn't any idea, but he had a problem with showing respect to people before they showed him any respect.

She smiled pleasantly at them all, and noticed Ed sitting down. "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist," she said, approaching him, still with that sensual walk that she had during the party. She held out a hand for him to shake. "I'm General Whitesfield." Ed took her hand and shook it. Maybe she wasn't so bad. But that last name seemed familiar somehow. "Call me Nora, though." She glanced at the others, still smiling. "Jack, Heath, and Markus, I presume?" She pointed to each one correctly.

Markus avoided his gaze, not sure he wanted to look at her. Heath checked her out lazily. Jack smiled dumbly. Ed reassessed these guys. Markus: tight military type. Heath: laidback type. Jack: just stupid. "Yes, ma'am," Jack said.

"Well, I'm going to start our working relationship by being completely honest," she said, and sat on the table, crossing her legs. Ed could only imagine what it would have looked like in that sexy dress she wore at the party. "I wanted to be Fuhrer terribly. Since I didn't get what I've wanted for years," she said, smiling at them all still, "I will probably be leaving my post soon and retiring."

"What will happen to us?" Markus asked.

She sighed, perfectly not distressed. "I'm afraid I don't know."

Ed crossed his arms along his chest and tipped his chair back. "That's fine with me," he said, wiggling the pencil in his hand. Heath kept smirking, clearly uncaring as well. Jack didn't seem to know any better, and kept smiling as well. Markus was the only one who seemed perturbed, and for all Ed knew, it was because of their attitudes instead of the possibility he wouldn't have steady partners.

"As it is right now," Nora said, hopping to her feet, "I'm waiting for the Fuhrer to sign my resignation papers. I can put in requests, if there are people you'd specifically like to work with when I'm gone." Heath and Ed and Jack looked between each other. Ed didn't mind these guys so much. He shrugged.

Markus was the only one who spoke up. "I'd like to be back with my last team."

"Alright," Nora said gladly, "I can do that. Be good boys and do your work." With that, she left the room to go do her own paperwork. Heath whistled in appreciation, and Jack commented quietly, with a smile, on Nora's legs. Ed felt sort of strange commenting on her, so he didn't say anything, just tilted his chair back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Don't you agree, Ed?" Heath asked.

Ed shrugged. "She's pretty." He flushed and set his chair down on all fours. "I'm spoken for, though, so it's kind of weird." He picked his head up, and caught Heath's devious smirk. He knew he liked Heath, but it seemed the guy had no qualms with making Ed uncomfortable. So before he could say anything, Ed hopped to his feet and spat out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going to pay a friend some congratulations for becoming Fuhrer."

* * *

Mustang raised an eyebrow. Honestly, Ed thought, the man didn't look any different. Just behind a bigger desk. Roy asked slowly, "You really came in here, interrupted the _Fuhrer_, because you were bored." Ed shrugged, and plopped down onto the comfortable leather couch. It was a nice couch.

"I wanted to say congrats," Ed told him, putting his feet on the table.

Mustang's eyebrow twitched. "General Whitesfield wasn't watching you?"

Ed explained, "She was doing paperwork. Besides, she sent in her resignation papers, so I don't think she really cares if I-"

"She's quitting?" Roy asked, suddenly very severe. Ed blinked at the sudden change in mood, and looked at Roy, confirming it. Roy looked down at his desk, and flipped through his organized piles of papers. He pulled out the appropriate ones, and skimmed them over. He raised both of his eyebrows. "Is that so?" he murmured.

"Mustang," Ed whined, "I'm so bored."

Roy waved it off dismissively. "I'll re-assign you somewhere interesting." He took his pen, and signed the resignation with his approval. He looked up and held out the paper to Ed. "Give this to Hawkeye outside the door on your way out and tell her to hand it in right away." Ed snatched it, grumbling unhappily, and stomped toward the door. "Oh," Roy added thoughtfully, "And tell Kay I said hello. Interrogations will need new employees next week, since I've found a few... leaks."

Ed called over his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah. I'll check it out."

* * *

Kay blinked in surprise. "Me? Work in the military? You're kidding." She and Ed sat on the couch, both of them leaning over their respective meals, Kay with fish and rice, Ed with steak and potatoes. Ed paused the inhalation of his food so he could speak. While Kay waited for him to respond, she shoveled some food into her own mouth.

He said around a mouthful of steak, "It's good money and you'd fit the physical criteria fine. I'm not saying you have to. It's an option. You'd be a dog of the military. You'd be working in Interrogations, no less. Mustang thought your ability to devour peoples' souls is helpful." He turned back to his own food, and continued to stuff his face.

Kay swallowed what was in her mouth. "I don't know about devouring souls."

Ed, done with his meal, leaned back and clarified, "How you can... describe people."

Kay finished her own meal and hopped to her feet to do the dishes. "I guess I'll apply." She approached the sink, seemingly permanently void of dishes now that she lived there. "I don't know if I'll actually get the job." She turned on the water and started to wash the dishes. She mused quietly to herself, "It wouldn't be so bad to walk to and from work with you." But Ed didn't hear her. She was okay with that. She hadn't intended for him to hear her.

A knock on the door made Ed groan before standing up to answer it. He flung it open, glaring at the intruders. The look soon disappeared as surprise overwhelmed him. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Hawkeye... and Mustang. All of them stood in the hallway, each of them smiling. "We need to celebrate Mustang's success!" Havoc exclaimed, and invited him loudly, "Come with us!" Ed blinked and glanced over at Kay doing the dishes quietly.

She turned and looked at him expectantly. "Coming with us?" Ed asked.

She grinned slowly. "Sure." It was then that Ed noticed Havoc and Breda leering at her, and that she was wearing those blue short shorts and Ed's too big military button up shirts. Whatever it looked like, he and Kay hadn't even kissed. Ed placed himself firmly in their line of vision. "I'll go get dressed!" she called and disappeared anyway.

"You have such a hot piece of ass and you're only a kid!" Havoc complained pitifully.

Ed blushed, and it only got worse when Breda asked, "Have you shagged her yet?"

Mustang barked out a short laugh. "He's blushing so hard. They haven't even kissed."

Ed glared at Roy. "I'm new at this. Go screw yourself." Mustang just smirked back at him, and the exchange was interrupted when Kay appeared at Ed's side. She took Ed's hand without thinking about it and smiled at them all. She was much more appropriately clothed, in jeans (that might or might not have belonged to Ed - they still had trouble sorting out their clothes) and a coat on top of a tank top.

They went out and celebrated. The only people who really drank were Breda and Havoc. Mustang had the public eye watching him all the time and couldn't afford it. Hawkeye had to keep a straight head so she could keep an eye on things, like always. Fuery and Falman didn't want to. Ed didn't either. So when they all sat together around the large table in the pub, Ed turned to Kay, who had quickly become comfortable with Havoc and Breda, instantly becoming one of the guys.

"You aren't going to drink?" Ed asked.

She met his gaze, smiling. "I have bad experiences with alcohol."

He nodded in understanding. "Alright. Just wondering." He squeezed her hand.

Havoc announced loudly, "I'm going out for a smoke." Ed watched Kay tense up, like she was going to stand or say something. Instead, she licked her lips, and squeezed Ed's hand back. Havoc stood and stumbled out of the pub carelessly. She took her hand away from Ed's for a moment, so she could lean across the table and hiss something at Fuery. Fuery nodded, and stood up to follow Havoc, just to make sure everything went alright.

Ed complained loudly to the table, "My new boss is really weird. And so is my new team."

Breda patted his back in sympathy. "Sorry, Ed."

Falman informed him, not as stiff as usual, "It had to happen. The rest of the military was being rearranged, picked apart, and the bad stuff thrown away. If someone didn't pick us apart as well, it wouldn't seem very fair." Ed groaned anyway, wishing he could somehow get back into his old team. Heath and Jack were alright, but he missed everyone.

Hawkeye chimed in. "Since General Whitesfield is retiring, you will be reassigned to a bigger office, most likely with your current team. It's possible that you could be reunited with someone." Ed sat up, beaming.

"Really?" he exclaimed. "Great!"

Kay spoke up, confused. "Whitesfield?" Ed blinked and looked at her. Then he remembered why it sounded so familiar. Kay had used it when giving Ed false names, the first time they met. He smirked at the memory, and the strange connection, but Kay asked, "Who's she? Was she at the party?"

Ed answered, "Yeah, she was another candidate for being Fuhrer."

She blinked. "The busty brunette?" Ed blinked in surprise.

"Do you know her?" Hawkeye asked.

Kay blinked at Roy a few times. "Sort of. She's quitting, huh?" She kept her stare on Roy, trying to put the pieces together. What did it really mean? Roy met her gaze, completely severe. Everything clicked into place. She grinned widely at him. "Oh. She's quitting. Of course." Ed frowned at her. What did she just piece together? She leaned over the table, looking straight at Roy. "You guys in the military have some sort of problem with fraternization or something, right?"

Falman supplied uncertainly, "An officer and a subordinate cannot have a romantic relationship."

Kay leaned back in her chair, satisfied. "General Whitesfield, the busty brunette with the sexy black dress, is quitting. How quickly did you approve her resignation, _Roy_?" Roy didn't comment, instead preferring to drink from his glass of water. Ed glanced between Kay and Roy, putting the pieces together himself. Hawkeye looked at Roy for a long moment, and decided it didn't matter.

Breda exclaimed suddenly, "I get it!"

Roy cleared his throat and requested, "Please keep this under wraps."

Ed smirked at him and teased him, "I don't think it'll last. You're too promiscuous."

"But he's in love," Kay interjected thoughtfully, still smirking. Ed turned to Kay, frowning. He could see her sharp gaze, the way she examined Roy like a math problem. "He doesn't know if she honestly loves him in return, though." She leaned forward again and whispered at Roy, "I wouldn't worry about it. Even if she doesn't love you, which I doubt, she wants a relationship with you as long as you're young and fit."

Roy met her gaze, deadpan. "You haven't even met her."

Kay chuckled. "I saw enough at the party."

"How about this," Breda interjected drunkenly slurring, "We all know Kay is applying for that job in Interrogations. If she's right about Mustang's girlfriend, she gets the job." Kay raised both of her eyebrows at Roy. She liked the idea, because she was confident about what she said. Roy searched her eyes.

"No," Roy finally decided, "She has to fit more criteria. Physical abilities are necessary to work for the military."

"Ed!" Kay shouted suddenly, slamming her elbow on the table. "Arm wrestle."

Ed grinned. "Against my automail? I don't think so." He offered his flesh hand. She took Fuery's seat, across from Ed, and took Ed's flesh hand. Their gazes met, and they heard Breda shout the signal to start. At first, nothing happened. Roy watched the muscles on both of their arms suddenly start to strain when Breda spoke. Then he saw how they were staring at each other, completely entranced.

It stayed that way, until Havoc came back with Fuery. Neither of them budged, both of them pressing against each other. Finally, Ed hissed through gritted teeth, "Give up. I'm not letting you win because you're my girlfriend."

She smirked. "Will you let me win if I promise to give you a blow job?" Ed's eyes widened, and for just a split second, his strength waned. He caught it again before she could push him to the table. He scowled at her while she pushed hard on his hand. He managed to slowly push their hands back to their original place. Deciding he was on a roll, he kept pushing. She backed slowly, getting closer and closer to the table.

"I will win," Ed hissed, "even if you cheated."

"You were begging for it," she returned with teeth gritted. It was then that she noticed people were cheering for them. Ed's smirk disappeared when he felt himself losing ground. Just as he was sure that there was no way he'd win, Kay suddenly stopped trying and he pushed her knuckles to the table.

He blinked in bewilderment at her smile. "Ah, I lost," she admitted, in happy disappointment. "What can you do?" Roy touched her shoulder. She looked over at him.

"Come in tomorrow," he said, "You'll have an interview and a physical test."

She grinned, more earnest than her last smile when she lost. "Can do."

* * *

"Why did you let me win?" Ed asked. He and Kay were again seated on the couch. Kay was sketching something that she wasn't allowing him to see, and he was reviewing some old alchemy notes. She hummed curiously, not sure what he meant. "The arm wrestling," he reminded her, looking up at her. She flipped through some pages and continued to sketch.

"I was tired," she answered simply.

"Bullshit," Ed called her out on it, clearly unhappy. Her pencil stopped.

She met his gaze. "My point had been made. I didn't need to win. I'm okay with losing."

"You were going to win," he insisted, "That would have made your point too."

She shrugged, and closed her sketchpad. "We can't know that I would have won."

Ed sighed in irritation and turned back to his notes. "Whatever." She put her paper and pencil on the table and scooted closer to him. He ignored her at first, just continuing his business. That was, until she leaned against him entirely and sighed. He glanced at her, but could only see the top of her wild red hair. "Do you need something?" he asked, not quite irritated anymore, but a little curt.

"I like to imagine I'm weak sometimes," she admitted, "so I can have someone strong hold me, and protect me. It's a nice feeling, being protected, being held." Ed flushed, looking back at his notes. He remembered feeling similar when his mother was around, when he was a kid. She meant something different, though, he was sure. "Ed," she whispered quietly. "I want you to protect me, that's all. Do I have to be weak to need your protection?"

Ed sighed, not really enjoying the subject. "Al needed my protection, and he was strong." He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was nice to have her so close. She was so warm. He looked back at her, and found her looking up at him curiously. He blinked. "Yes?" She licked her lips, and eyed his own. He could feel it coming - she was going to kiss him. Not that he minded, but he never kissed anyone before. It made him nervous.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, soft and warm. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. She was so close, so warm, so soft... She broke away from him, and his eyes fluttered open. It had been such a nice feeling, and he hardly had to do anything. She smiled at him, calmly, kindly at his almost bewildered expression. "What did you expect? A french kiss and a lap dance? I can take it slow."


End file.
